Cambio
by Debby-Chan ackerman
Summary: No debía estar pegada a alguien que no la necesitaba y la detestaba, una persona que siempre la dejaba atrás cuando ella quería acercarse, una persona que teniendo a alguien que lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él, se iba a buscar a alguien mas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cambio.**_

Hola a todos! n.n soy Debby-Chan ackerman, y soy nueva, y este es mi primer fic (en realidad es el segundo, el primero se borró y no logré subirlo…), bueno, la historia va a tener eren por annie, erenmika y levi por Mikasa, esta va a ser la pareja principal (son mi pareja favorita y predilecta), e.e eso… Disfruten y dejen reviews para saber que tengo que mejorar, que está mal, que les gustó y que no, trataré de responderlos.

La historia comienza antes de la aparición de la titán femenina, y tratare de no hacer spoiler, y si ocurre avisaré.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

" " significa que los personajes están hablando.

"Mikasa. ¡Déjame en paz, no soy tu hijo ni tu hermano menor! ¡Se protegerme sólo!"

"Eren, necesitas que yo te defienda, es peligroso, tú..."

"Tú, nada Mikasa, si hubiera sabido que siempre estarías detrás mío, ¡nunca te habría salvado!

"Eren... Yo..."

El chico se paró delante de ella, y comenzó a gritar:

"Siempre es peligroso, cada misión, somos parte de la legión de reconocimiento, siempre hay muertos, ¡¿sabes cuantas personas han muerto en cada misión, cuantos compañeros y amigos?! ¡Ni siquiera te preocupas por ellos, o le das importancia a sus muertes! Eres solo alguien egoísta, Mikasa te detesto!

"¡Si tomo importancia a sus muertes! Y no quiero que mueras, tú me diste una esperanza, una razón para vivir... "

"¿Solo por qué te salvé? Mikasa, deja eso en el pasado. Yo no soy nada tuyo. ¡Consíguete una vida propia y de una vez por todas desparece de mi vida"  
"..."

Eren se fue caminado enojado, en dirección a el comedor donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros.

Mikasa trato de alcanzar a Eren, este notó la presencia de esta detrás él, se dio vuelta y le dio un potente golpe en el estómago, lo que dejó a Mikasa en el piso con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Eren siguió su camino, sin sentir culpa por dejar botada a la destrozada chica, en ningún momento miró hacia atrás.

Como pudo, Mikasa logró ponerse de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos y su mano izquierda en su estómago, con una sola idea en la mente ir con Ere. Lo siguió hasta que él entró al comedor, ella hizo lo mismo pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos sus compañeros riendo, al igual que Eren, pero entre lo que más la disgustó fue ver al chico culpable de su sufrimiento sentado con Annie, muy cerca (según su punto de vista) de ella, aunque esta última mantenía la misma cara de superioridad y aburrimiento de siempre mientras Eren le hablaba.

Mikasa se fue de la sala, nadie la vio entrar, al igual que nadie la vio salir, todos se veían felices sin ella, hasta Eren, eso era lo que más la entristecía, no le había afectado en lo más mínimo la discusión de unos momentos atrás. Comenzó a culparse de todo, de que Eren se alejara de ella, que él la odiara, de la muerte de sus compañeros, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos negros. Caminando llegó a un bosque, donde se veía perfectamente el atardecer, escaló un árbol (ya que no andaba con su equipo), se instaló en una rama, y siguió llorando, y tocó su estómago, en la parte que recibió el golpe, de parte de la persona que amaba. Cerró los ojos, y comenzó respirar para calmarse y a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, no era su culpa la muerte de sus compañeros, no era su culpa cargar con las esperanzas de todos. No debía estar pegada a alguien que no la necesitaba y la detestaba, una persona que siempre la dejaba atrás cuando ella quería acercarse, una persona que teniendo a alguien que lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él, se iba a buscar a una pequeña pero fuerte rubia que siempre se mostraba aburrida e indiferente hacia él, porque claro que Mikasa sabía que a Eren le gustaba Annie, y eso le dolía, la dañaba, aunque ella no lo demostrara.

De pronto abrió sus ojos, y veía las cosas con más claridad y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, la luz de luna la iluminaba, y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría estado con los ojos cerrados, porque parecía que estuviera despertando de un largo sueño.  
Pero algo más había en ese largo cerrar de ojos, ya no existía un brillo en ellos, no había una esperanza, ya no existía calidez ni amor, ahora su mirada solo mostraba frialdad, eran unos hermosos y peligrosos ojos negros los que ahora poseía. Bajó del árbol con bastante facilidad y miró por última vez a la luna, su confidente, la única que había presenciado el cambio en ella. Decidió sacarse su inseparable bufanda roja, mirándola como si fuera un trapo y dejándola en la tierra. Ya no sentía frío, no necesitaba calidez...

Decidió volver, aunque suponía que todos estarían en sus habitaciones y que ella era la única a fuera, podía quedarse en el bosque o el establo del castillo, pero lo más seguro era que la castigaran y la mandaran a limpiar todas las habitaciones... No quería hacer eso, más bien, solo quería descansar, y si entraba sigilosamente nadie se daría cuenta, (una de las ventajas del castillo era que había una habitación para cada uno, y no había que compartir habitación con nadie), tomando la decisión de volver, emprendió camino al castillo...  
-

Tan solo le quedaba atravesar un pasillo y llegaba a su habitación...

"¿qué hizo todo este tiempo en el bosque para llegar a estas horas?"

Me quedó corto el capítulo T-T, trataré de hacer más extenso el próximo y se aceptan sugerencias y críticas (pero no insultos). Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2: Observaciones

Hola a todos! Debby-Chan ackerman reportándose con un nuevo capítulo! Primero que todo, gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic ^u^, y también a todos quienes pusieron la historia y autor favorito :3 También, gracias a quienes me enviaron review, pues me hicieron saber que les agradó, y bueno, no sé cuándo vaya a actualizar de nuevo, me encantaría hacerlo dos veces por semana, pero nada está asegurado, así que eso, bueno, el capítulo de hoy es más largo (solo un poco), espero que les guste, y trataré de decidir qué días actualizar, y si no puedo avisaré.

"…" Personajes hablan

'..' Personajes piensan

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Iyasama, y los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 2: Observaciones.

"¿Qué hizo todo este tiempo en el bosque para llegar a esta hora?"

El sargento Rivaille estaba en el pasillo, apoyando un pie en la muralla, mirándola de forma desinteresada.

"Señor, me quedé dormida... Pero, ¿cómo sabe que estuve en el bosque?"

"Sólo la encontré en mi camino, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Tsk, Ackerman, rompió una regla al llegar después del toque de queda. ¡Mañana limpiará los establos! Ahora vaya a dormir."

"¡Si señor!"

Mikasa siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró, cerró la puerta, y se dejó caer, ¿cómo  
él sabía que estaba en el bosque? La explicación que le entregó no era suficiente, aunque ni ella misma recordaba en que momento llegó a ese lugar, ¿en qué momento se encontró con él? ¿Cuándo estaba llorando, o cuando se subió a la rama del árbol? Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, no tenía sueño, pero si necesitaba descansar, y lo mejor sería tratar de dormir, mañana como todos los días, tenía entrenamiento, y además tenía que limpiar los establos, pero, era mejor que limpiar todas las habitaciones... Rivaille había sido considerado con ella.  
«¿Desde cuándo es considerado? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Mejor voy a dormir »

Ya en la mañana, todos estaban despiertos, y la mayoría se encontraban en el comedor comiendo un pedazo de pan y agua.

Sasha y Connie conversaban animosamente de sus pueblos natales, Jean simplemente comía su desayuno y esperaba la llegada de cierta azabache, Reiner y Berholdt trataban de hablar con Annie, Christa e Ymir tenían su conversación privada y Eren y Armin hablaban sobre la última expedición que habían realizado, el primero hablaba con entusiasmo sobre los titanes que había matado, y el segundo le prestaba atención.

Tan ensimismados se encontraban que no se percataron de la presencia de Mikasa, pero esta no se sentó al lado de ellos como siempre, se sentó alejada de todos Ya casi al final de la hora, Armin se dio cuenta de que faltaba Mikasa, ya que no estaba con ellos.

"Eren, ¿has visto a Mikasa?"

"No la he visto y tampoco tengo ganas de verla"

"Eren, ¿pelearon de nuevo?"

"Sólo le dije la verdad..."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que no soy ni su hermano ni su hijo" Al terminar de hablar, Eren siguió comiendo tranquilo.

Armin se quedó en silencio y empezó a buscar con la mirada a su amiga. Estaba por darse por vencido y salir a buscarla cuando, ve a la chica sentada sola, alejada de todos, parándose de su asiento.

Al saber que sus dos mejores amigos habían discutido, quería saber cómo se encontraba la pelinegra, ya que esta siempre se entristecía luego de pelear con Eren. Dispuesto a hablar con ella, camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

"¡Mikasa!"

La aludida buscó la voz de quien la llamaba, mientras ocurría eso, Armin se percató de la mirada de Mikasa hacia los demás, y lo que vio lo dejo congelado: una mirada fría e inexpresiva, parecida a la del sargento Levi, solo que esta mirada lo inquietaba ¿Qué había ocurrido, tan grave fue la pelea? Y mientras Armin se hacía preguntas en la cabeza, Mikasa logró encontrar a la persona que la llamaba, se acercó al chico que estaba en estado de shock.

"¿Armin?"

"..."

El chico seguía congelado en su mismo lugar. Al ver que no se movía, Mikasa decidió moverlo, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre el brazo de él. El chico despertó, y observo detenidamente los ojos de la persona que tenía en frente: nada, nada de los ojos que había visto cuando la llamó, ningún rastro de frialdad, pero tenían brillo, algo que cuando la observó por primera vez en ese día, no tenía. '¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?'

La chica sentía curiosidad, ¿por qué Armin la miraba y no le decía nada si él la estaba buscando?

"¡Armin!"

"Eh? Mikasa, buenos días. "

"Buenos días, ¿para qué me llamabas?"

"Vamos a hablar a otro lugar para que..."

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos, ya que terminaba la hora del desayuno y tenían que ir a entrenar.

"Hablemos luego"

Todos salían del comedor, Armin con Eren, y atrás de ellos Mikasa.

Eren esperaba que Mikasa volviera a perseguirlo y a sermonearle como siempre, luego de que pasara un día de su pelea (ya que siempre le gritaba y a la mañana siguiente, todo perdonado), pero se sorprendió al ver que ella ni siquiera lo miró cuando caminaban, pero no le tomó importancia, era mejor para él que su 'hermana' no le prestara atención.

'¿Que fue ese ruido?' se preguntaba Levi, estaban en entrenamiento, con un sol abrasador, y ni siquiera era mediodía. Estaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algunos practicando una especie de burla a las artes marciales (ejem... Sasha y Connie), otros simplemente practicaban empujándose con fuerza aunque dijeran que eran 'golpes' y estaban los que se tomaban la practica en serio, como Eren, (principalmente Eren), Armin (aunque no lo demostraba en la fuerza que ejercía al golpear, no se rendía cada vez que lo mandaban a besar la tierra), Reiner, Berholdt y Mikasa, y el ruido fue provocado debido a esta última, que terminó botando a Reiner, y el ruido fue provocado por la caída.

Lo primero que sintió Levi fue asombro, luego ocultó la emoción tras su máscara de indiferencia, pero lo recientemente ocurrido le causo gracia, un chico que parecía un árbol, botado por una chica, bueno, no una chica normal, era Ackerman, la soldado que valía por 100 hombres, la hermana de Jaeger. 'Ahora veo porque la llaman así, pero sigue siendo una mocosa impulsiva, que se enoja si le tocan un cabello a Eren'

Si algo caracterizaba a Levi, era su habilidad para analizar a las personas, y descubrir muchas cosas con tan solo observarlas, y en esos momentos, iba a utilizar esa habilidad.

Comenzó a observar a Eren, tenía que admitirlo el chico tenía determinación, pero se guiaba por su furia, y por la fuerza, no pensaba en los próximos movimientos de su oponente, y eso lo hacía débil y estúpido, le faltaba agilidad, rapidez, y unos cuantos meses o años de práctica... Y ser menos impulsivo, en una misión causaría muchos problemas por eso. '¿Cómo no ha muerto todavía?' -ruido de un árbol cayéndose- 'Claro, Ackerman siempre lo salva'

El sargento volvió a mirar a los cadetes, en especial a Mikasa.

'Es fuerte, es ágil, y predice los movimientos de su oponente, y ¿no demuestra ningún sentimiento? Puede que sea porque no le han hecho nada a Eren, y esa es su mayor debilidad... ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido ayer? Cuando la vi parecía que había  
Perdido su esperanza, sus ganas de vivir... Lo más seguro es que el mocoso de Eren tenga que ver'

Al terminar de analizar y sacar ciertas posibles conclusiones acerca de lo ocurrido ayer con la azabache, decidió hacer un experimento.

"¡Eren! Ven!'

"¡S-si señor!

"Peleemos"

Ok, no hubo tanto rivamika, pero es solo el principio del principio, y muy pronto empezaran a acercarse =^U^=. Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos! Disculpenmeeee, perdoooon! La semana pasada y creo que la antepasada también no pude actualizar. Les diré mis motivos:**_

_**1-No tenía inspiración, y estaba buscando como redactar una buena pelea que no los defraudara.**_

_**2-La semana pasada estuve estudiando todos los días, ya que tuve un examen de matemática el lunes, no pude eximirme (por una maldita décima) y tuve que estudiar harto, ya que yo no quiero a las matemáticas y ellas no me quieren a mí, por lo que ocupe gran parte de mi tiempo. Y el capítulo lo había empezado a escribir la semana antepasada, pero me di cuenta de que tenía que arreglar unas partes, y eso lo hice el martes de la semana pasada.**_

_**Gracias por esperar T-T pero lo bueno es que creo que me fue bien en el examen, y estoy de vacaciones! X) y significa que tengo un poco más de tiempo. Eh, no pude responder Reviews, lo siento, pero para la otra sí. Para quienes leen segundas impresiones, el capítulo está en proceso de construcción, la semana pasada todos los días tuve que hacer algo, y estoy con sueño, el martes quería actualizar, pero me sentía pésimo, y no podía hacer mucho.**_

_**Ahora los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de "Cambio"**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y los ocupo sin fines de lucro.**_

Cambio.

Capítulo 3: Resultados.

"¡Eren, ven!"

"S-si señor"

"Peleemos"

Eren, tratando de demostrar toda su valentía, se acercó al sargento Rivaille, este lo esperaba con un cuchillo de madera en las manos.

Al llegar Eren donde Rivaille, tomó una posición de combate, sus brazos adelante de su torso, y sus manos empuñadas, su brazo izquierdo, más adelante que él derecho, y Levi ninguna posición en especial, y se puede decir que su mirada era suficiente para espantar a su oponente.

Todos se habían reunido para ver la pelea, excepto Mikasa, que se mantuvo alejada, y esta vez, tenía una mirada como el hielo: fría e hiriente. La mayoría (por no decir todos) sabían quién iba a ser el ganador, no era necesario ver el combate para saberlo, solo con que el sargento le haya dicho a Eren que pelearan, era suficiente, pero, querían ver cuánto podía durar el chico titán, y algunos habían apostado que Eren duraría 10 segundos, otros que duraría 15, y otros 8, no le tenían esperanza, y el o los ganadores de la apuestas, recibirían los almuerzos de los perdedores. Sasha, Connie y Jean, habían apostado que en 8 segundos, Reiner y los demás 10.

El único nervioso y que estaba preocupado era Armin, sabía que si Levi dejaba en mal estado a Eren, Mikasa se iba a enfurecer, y desquitar toda su ira contra el sargento, y nada terminaría bien, ya que Eren se enojaría más con Mikasa por sobre protegerlo, y ella entristecería, y... Mejor no seguir pensando en eso, y esperar que su amigo saliera vivo y no con tantos daños de la pelea.

Ya los dos listos comenzó el combate.

Eren, esperaba a que Levi comenzara, pero nunca esperó, que este en un movimiento rápido, estuviera detrás de él, dándole una potente y dolorosa patada en la espalda, logrando botar al oji verde. Eren ni siquiera podía moverse, el sargento estaba encima de él, manteniendo sus manos aprisionadas, sin que tuvieran la libertad de hacer algún movimiento pata librarse: lo habían paralizado.

Levi, seguía con su cara que no expresaba nada, y en realidad, por dentro estaba extrañando- ' ¿Cómo es qué Ackerman todavía no se me tira encima para pelear por Eren? ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho este mocoso, para que ella, ni siquiera venga a verlo?'

Eren todavía en el suelo, sentía que ya no estaba tan aprisionado, y trató de zafarse de su superior, pero este último intuyendo las intenciones del chico, se levantó, y le pegó una patada en la cabeza a Eren, para que perdiera la conciencia, logrando su objetivo. Ya hecho eso, puso el cuchillo de madera en el cuello de Eren.

"Si estuvieras en la ciudad subterránea, ni siquiera estarías vivo"- Al terminar de decir eso, Levi se paró.

"Levántate Eren. Es tu turno de atacar" Levi le entregó el cuchillo, más bien lo tiró a la tierra, ya que el peli café todavía se encontraba en ella.

Con mucho dolor, Eren se paró, con el cuchillo en la mano. No tenía idea de cómo iba a atacar al sargento. ¡No tenía ninguna abertura, por lo menos, no que se pudieran ver!

No tomó ninguna posición, solo se lanzó con toda la energía que le quedaba. Levi al ver como se dirigía el chico hacia él, simplemente lo esquivó, lo había dejado mal antes, así que la velocidad de Eren había disminuido de manera considerable. Sintió lástima, pero necesitaba comprobar ciertas conclusiones, necesitaba saber el resultado de su experimento. Volviendo a la pelea, Eren volvió a besar al tierra, ya que no se detuvo cuando su oponente lo esquivó. Decidido a acabar rápido con la pelea, Levi sacó ventaja de la situación de Eren, y para llamar la atención de cierta azabache, dejó en un mal estado al chico. Lo golpeó múltiples veces, e diversas partes del cuerpo, hasta que el chico ya ni siquiera se movía por haberse desmayado. Viendo que nada había resultado como lo tenía planeado, decidió retirarse dejando inconsciente al chico titán.

Todos, comenzaron a hablar luego de que Rivaille se retirara. Y el primero fue Jean.

"Parece que nadie ganó la apuesta, quien hubiera pensado que Eren durara más de 5 minutos contra Rivaille"

"Es cierto" Dijo Sasha, viendo el estado de Eren. Luego todos cayeron en cuenta de algo fuera de lo normal. En realidad raro. Mejor dicho extrañamente raro y anormal. ¡Mikasa no interrumpió la pelea, ni si quiera se acercó a verla! ¡Estaba practicando, lejos de todos! Era algo que no se veía todos los días, y eso significaba, que los "hermanos" habían tenido una seria discusión o más bien, Eren le volvió a gritar cosas hirientes a la chica.

Pero dejaron de pensar en los hermanos, y se concentraron en Eren, que se encontraba en pésimas condiciones: lleno de sangre, con moretones en la cara, un brazo torcido (si es que no roto) y ya había partes de su cuerpo con un color morado.

Viendo el lamentable estado del chico, Reiner y Armin se acercaron a él, y lo llevaron a la enfermería, para curarle las heridas, a pesar de que sabían que este, debido a que se podía convertir en titán, se recuperaría rápido.

Ya en la enfermería, solo estaba Armin cuidando a Eren, estando a la espera de que despertara. '¿Eren, qué tan grave fue tu pelea con Mikasa? No, mejor dicho, ¿qué le hiciste? Ni siquiera está aquí, y ella antes siempre te cuidaba hasta por el más mínimo daño se preocupaba, pero ahora no, en realidad, creo que de esto ya van dos días, en los que ustedes no se dirigen la palabra'

Mientras Armin se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, Eren estaba despertando.

'¿Dónde estoy...?Auch, me duele todo el cuerpo, como si un titán hubiera caído encima mío... Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar es la enfermería, pero... ¡Ya recordé! Tuve una pelea con el sargento, y me ganó. Creo que se excedió conmigo, por lo menos esta vez no perdí un diente, aunque parece que de un minuto a otro voy a perder un brazo' El chico comenzó a observar su entorno, y trató de sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo, debido al fuerte dolor que tenía en su espalda. '¿Quiénes me habrán traído aquí? Puede que haya sido Armin, pero el no puede solo, tal vez con Jean, aunque no lo creo ya que siempre nos peleamos. Connie siempre está con Sasha, y no lo creo. Mikasa, no ya que no hemos hablado, y supongo que todavía le debe afectar lo que dije, aunque es extraño, nunca pasa tanto tiempo molesta conmigo, siempre al otro día me volvía a hablar y a perseguir...' El chico no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que su rubio amigo comenzó a hablarle luego de sentir unos quejidos, y unos cuantos auch.

"¿Eren? ¿Estás despierto?"

"Sí Armin, ¿quién me trajo aquí?"

"Reiner y yo, pero en realidad fue Reiner, ya que él te tomó, yo sólo estaba esperando a que despertaras, porque te desmayaste luego de la pelea, y quedaste herido, pero te vas a recuperar rápido, debido a la regeneración"

"Gracias"

"Eren, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Mikasa? ¿Por qué ella ya no te habla, y no te presta atención?"

"Lo de siempre" Dijo secamente, para cambiar de tema.

"..."

"Armin, ¿qué pasó cuando quedé inconsciente?"

Viendo que su amigo no recordaba nada, decidió contarle lo que había ocurrido.

'Rivaille es fuerte, demasiado. Me gustaría tener una verdadera pelea, que durara más de unos minutos... Tal vez, en el próximo combate cuerpo a cuerpo, podría pelear con el sargento, por lo menos sé que yo no quedaré como Eren' -sonrió recordando la pelea… No la había visto, en realidad ni siquiera se había acercado, si no que alejado, pero ¡Claro que había escuchado los golpes que Levi le daba, los gritos dolorosos del chico, y estaba segura de haber escuchado un hueso quebrarse! Y había disfrutado todo los gritos de dolor de Eren. Se lo merecía por ser un idiota impulsivo, y también para mejorar en combate. Aunque...

'¿Por qué de la nada Rivaille le habrá dicho que pelearan?' Y mientras tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza, comenzó a caminar por fuera del castillo, quería ir a ver a su caballo, y cabalgar.

En el camino hacia los establos, pasó por el lugar en el que todos los días entrenaban, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento:

Un hombre, trotando, sin la camisa, lleno de sudor, donde las gotas recorrían cada músculo del atractivo hombre, al cual le brillaba su negro cabello, producto del sudor.

No era la primera vez que veía hombres sin polera... Bueno, no exactamente hombres, más bien chicos, que recién estaban formando músculos. Pero lo que veía ahora la desconcertaba. Estaba segura que su cara estaba roja. ¡Nunca había visto algo así, en su vida en la milicia! Quería irse de ese lugar antes de que se pusiera más roja (si eso era posible), para evitar que alguien la viera en ese estado.

Cuando el chico estaba dando la vuelta por el lugar en el que la azabache se encontraba, Mikasa casi cae al piso.

¡Era el sargento Levi! ¡Él era el hombre a quien observaba! Nunca había pensado, que en ese cuerpo tan delgado, existía esa contextura, o todos esos músculos. Tenía bien marcado el abdomen, al igual que los músculos de los brazos, y de las piernas, todo resultado de años entrenamiento.

'¿Qué edad tendrá Rivaille? Porque parece un adolescente por su estatura, pero ese cuerpo no es de uno... Por lo menos no de un joven normal... ¡En qué estoy pensando de nuevo! ¡Ni siquiera con Eren me pasaba esto! Aunque, pensándolo bien nunca me hubiera ocurrido con él. Decidida a marcharse, comenzó a caminar, rápidamente.

Levi, luego de la pelea con Eren, decidió hacer ejercicio, trotar, abdominales, etc. Y primero partió trotando, ya llevaba media hora, cuando el sol, alumbraba con todo su esplendor. Comenzando a sentir calor, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, ya que no la quería dejar sucia debido al sudor.

'Creo que me excedí en la golpiza que le di a Jaeger. Bueno, sabía que no iba a durar mucho, pero esperaba a que estuviera más tiempo de pie que besando la tierra. Creo que ese mocoso de verdad hirió a Ackerman, ni siquiera se hablan. Y la mirada de ella no es la misma y su actitud tampoco... ¿Por qué me preocupo por esos mocosos?' Y con eso le dio fin a sus pensamientos.

Ya llevaba una hora trotando, cada vez con más sudor y calor, pero no cansado. Cuando ya estaba por parar de trotar, se dio cuenta que una persona lo estaba observando, y que no se movía. Luego descubrió que era una chica, y no le tomó importancia, no era la primera chica que se le quedaba mirando. En sus años en la milicia, desde que entró al cuerpo de reconocimiento, siempre había alguna cadete que le decía lo que sentía, o se ofrecían, y claro, que él las rechazaba, no las necesitaba.

Pero la chica que lo observaba era distinta, por alguna razón tenía ese presentimiento. Decidido a descubrir quien lo miraba, aumentó su paso, y para su asombro era Ackerman.

'¿Ackerman? Debe ser un error, puede que esté mal de la vista, además, si fuera ella estaría con su bufanda. Aunque, creo que desde ayer no se la he visto. Y está ¿sonrojada? Debe ser por el sol, o tiene un resfriado. Pero sus ojos se ven más oscuros, y ya no fríos...'  
Viendo que la chica no se movía, emprendió camino hasta ella.

Ya caminado, alguien la detuvo por detrás.

"¿Qué necesita Ackerman?"

"Nada en especial señor"

"Tsk. ¿Entonces por qué estabas mirando hace unos momentos?"

'Maldito, me descubrió' "Porque, sentí ruido, y pensé que los caballos habían salido de su establo" -'Mentira, estaba viendo sus músculos'

'Mentirosa, me estabas observando'

"Yo no escuché ningún ruido, ¿no habrá sido tu imaginación?"

"Tal vez. Con su permiso señor" y se fue.

"Tch" '¿Exactamente hacia donde dirigías tu vista Ackerman?'

'Soy una idiota, casi me descubre' Se decía así misma Mikasa.

De ese acontecimiento ya iba una semana. En total 9 días en los que Eren y Mikasa no se dirigían la palabra. 9 días en los que Mikasa ya no era la misma. 9 días desde que Levi comenzó a interesarse en Mikasa. 7 días desde que Levi había peleado con Eren. 7 días desde que Mikasa no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Levi.  
7 días en los que Eren, estaba cuestionado su discusión con Mikasa...

Y ya tenía suficiente de todo eso.

"¡Mikasa esto ya es suficiente!" Dijo Eren.

La chica se dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

"A que te refieres" Dijo seca y fríamente, sin mostrar ningún signo de alegría al hablarle por primera vez luego de 9 días.

"Como que a qué te refieres. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Hace días que no estas con Armin ni conmigo.

"Con Armin sí he estado. Pero contigo no tengo por qué"

"Somos amigos, eres mi familia" Expresó tranquilamente, el chico, como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de hablarme luego de todo lo que me dijiste, como vienes y me reclamas?!" Ahora Mikasa estaba enojada.  
'¿Cómo le venía a reclamar, luego de decirle que hubiera sido mejor no haberla salvado ese día. Que la odiaba. Como ese idiota viene a decirme eso'

"No es algo que no te haya dicho otras veces, que no fueras sobreprotectora, que no soy ni tu hijo ni nada más y..." Se calló 'Claro que le dije más cosas, y esas si fueron hirientes, soy un idiota'

"Y, ¿qué más me dijiste? ¿Siquiera lo recuerdas? Pues te lo diré:  
¡No soy tu hijo, NI TU HERMANO!, ¡si hubiera sabido que siempre estarías detrás de mí nunca te habría salvado! ¡Consíguete una vida propia y sal de la mía! Tú mismo lo dijiste, NO SOMOS FAMILIA, me dijiste que me detestas, que soy una persona egoísta. Y luego me diste un golpe y te fuiste.

¿Sabes? Tienes razón, te puedes proteger sólo, no me necesitas, también yo no soy nada para ti, no somos familia, y cumpliré con lo que me gritaste: Saldré de tu vida. No te molestaré. Eso es todo. Adiós Eren" La chica le dedicó una mirada que significa odio puro, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando, no a paso rápido, si no a uno calmado, la discusión que ahora había tenido la calmó, pero, tenía unas grandes ganas de pegarle a Eren...

"..." El chico no se podía mover, sentía una punzada en su corazón 'Soy un verdadero estúpido... Solo dije eso porque estaba enojado, no lo pensé solo lo dije, ¡Maldita la bocota que tengo!' Ya cuando Mikasa estaba doblando, Eren habló.

"Perdón, no quería decir eso, no lo pensé, solo solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente" Decía con verdadera culpabilidad, aunque suponía que estaba pidiéndole perdón a la nada, ya que pensaba que la azabache no lo había escuchado... Pero estaba equivocado.

"Un perdón no es suficiente, y a pesar de que hayas dicho lo primero que se te viniera a la mente, significa que en realidad te guiaste por lo que quería que dijeras tu corazón" Dijo la chica, y desapareció, dejando al chico con dolor en su corazón.

'Mikasa. Nunca pensé que te afectarían tanto mis palabras, pero ¡No me rendiré, haré que vuelvas a estar conmigo, que me creas!'

Y con esos pensamientos se retiró, teniendo una nueva meta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok... Lo sientooooo! TT-TT soy un asco actualizando el fic, se q no merezco disculpas, si no tomatazos Xc, pero no me vino inspiración para continuar este fic, todas las noches trataba de imaginar la continuación y no me salía, para otras cosas sí y para el fic no! (-_-)**_

_**Pero ahora me obligué a escribir.**_

_**Bueno, gracias a todos quienes han dejado Reviews, también a quienes han leído la historia, y a quienes la han puesto en favorito al igual q la autora (arigato n.n). Creo q les responderé por PM, o no sé, tal vez por el propio fic.**_

_**Y ahora los dejo con el esperado capítulo de "Cambio" \\(•w•)**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

"Cambio"

Capítulo 4: "¿Por qué…?

'Estúpido, imbécil, idiota, tonto, ¡soy un estúpido en todo el sentido de la palabra! Decirle todas esas cosas y después darle un golpe...' Pensaba Eren mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la manos, enojado.

'Yo y mis palabras... Honestamente no pensaba que se iba a tomar lo que dije en serio... Aunque lo que hice sé que está mal, pero... No, no hay peros, esto es lo peor que le he dicho y hecho a Mikasa... Quiero recuperar nuestra relación, somos una familia ¿No?, ella prácticamente es mi hermana, la conozco... Un minuto, ella no llevaba la bufanda, sé que siempre le preguntaba por qué la llevaba siempre, pero ahora no la llevaba, ¿qué significa esto?' Pasó unos segundos en silencio hasta que 'Necesito ayuda de Armin' Se dijo mentalmente.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Silencio absoluto, era lo que reinaba en el cuarto de la azabache, sus pensamientos la llevaban de un lugar a otro. Pensaba en la maldita actitud de Eren, solo la enojaba más, pensaba en todas las cosas que ella HABÍA hecho por él, porque claro que ahora NO las volvería a hacer, a no ser que fuera su misión protegerlo, pero todavía no llegaba esa misión asignada por sus superiores.

Lo que le había dicho Eren sólo la enfurecía más, y su humor no era el mejor en esos momentos, aunque no se notara la furia en su cara, sus ojos parecían dos cuchillas afiladas, pero no cualquier par de cuchillas, si no unas dispuestas a herir a cualquiera.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jean iba pasando por los pasillos del castillo, quería encontrarse "casualmente" con Mikasa, y con "casualmente" se refería a que él iba a crear la situación para acercarse a la chica que le gustaba. Y parecía que alguien lo había escuchado, porque apareció la azabache, y el de inmediato se sonrojó, la chica se veía hermosa, y lo mejor de todo, es que no llevaba esa bufanda roja.

"Mikasa" Pronunció el ahora tímido chico.

"¿Qué quieres?" Respondió seca y fríamente la chica Ackerman.

Jean se quedó congelado, en otras ocasiones la paraba y trataba de entablar una conversación, y era rechazado por la chica de forma amable, pero ahora era distinto, le dio miedo la forma en la que ella le habló, se parecía a la forma de hablar del sargento Levi, y eso era demasiado.

Mikasa lo miró y volvió a hablar.

"No sé si se te olvidó lo que ibas a decir, o te comieron la lengua los titanes, pero estoy perdiendo tiempo importante al estar detenida aquí esperando a que hables, si vas a hacer eso siempre que me veas, mejor no lo hagas" La chica al final había hablado agresivamente.

"…" Jean no pudo decir nada, no le salían las palabras.

La pelinegra se fue dejándolo solo. No quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Solo quería golpear algo, y era mejor que fuera a entrenar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jean... ¡Jean!" Gritó Sasha, mientras movía una mano en frente de la cara del chico.

"Eh?"

"Como que eh?, has estado parado en medio del pasillo por más de 10 minutos, te he gritado, pegado, abofeteado y no respondías"

"Tengo que irme" Dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras de chica patata.

Y en su mente, Jean se preguntaba '¿Por qué estas así de enojada Mikasa?'

'¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?' Se preguntaba la chica.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"¡Mikasa!" Había gritado cierto rubio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Respondió secamente.

"Bueno, pues Eren te estaba buscando, y lo voy a llamar para que venga y..."

"Quiero estar sola, no quiero ver a Eren ni a nadie. ¿Entiendes Armin?"

El chico sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
Esa respuesta lo había sorprendido. Mikasa no era así. Los últimos días era normal que no se viera con Eren, pero no andaba de mal humor, pero ahora... No sabía si se trataba de que ella estaba en su período, o había discutido con alguien. Pero consideró la segunda opción. Y era mejor irse, era la primera vez en la que su amiga le hablaba de esa manera.

'Eren, en serio... ¿Qué le hiciste a Mikasa?'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Lo siento por Armin, pero de verdad no estoy de humor para hablar con alguien, menos con Eren...

Ahora que me doy cuenta, debido a Eren no he pensado en Levi... No sé si alegrarme o no por eso. Pero considerándolo, era mejor cuando pensaba más en Levi… No logro entenderme'

Y como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente y jugado una broma, apareció el susodicho sargento, lleno de papeles.

"Maldito Erwin, con sus malditos papeles, ¿es qué acaso él no puede hacer esto? O la cuatro ojos... Tch, es mejor salir de expedición que hacer este papeleo de..."

"Señor" Saludó cortésmente Mikasa haciendo el saludo militar.

"Ackerman" Respondió Levi, que no se había dado cuenta de la chica hasta que esta lo saludó.

"Señor... Le puedo hacer una pregunta"

"…" Levi movió la cabeza afirmativamente, tenía curiosidad.

"En el próximo entrenamiento, ¿podría pelear conmigo?" Preguntó seriamente Mikasa.

Levi abrió un poco los ojos. ¿Quería pelear con él para vengar a Eren?

"¿Por qué? Solo dígame el por qué quiere pelear conmigo" Dijo levantando una ceja.

"Para poder pelear con alguien que dure más de un minuto" Respondió tranquila.

Rivaille la escrutó con la mirada tratando de descubrir en sus ojos una mentira... Nada, cero rastro.

"Está bien mocosa, en el próximo entrenamiento" El sargento terminó la conversación, y se marchó a su oficina a hacer papeleo.

Mikasa sonrió, por fin iba a tener su esperada pelea con Levi... Iba a dar su 100% en esa pelea. Pero tenía que ejercitarse.

Su semblante cambió a uno serio y decidido.

Era hora del entrenamiento.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Armin, ¿qué te dijo?" Preguntó Eren.

"Que no quería que nadie la molestara" Respondió pensativo Armin. "Mikasa, está muy distinta últimamente... Ahora está más agresiva, y sus ojos, ya no son los mismos"

"Es mi culpa" Dijo con dolor Eren.  
"Le dije cosas muy hirientes... Además... La golpeé"

Armin abrió sus ojos azules... Eso explicaba las cosas.

"¿Por qué la golpeaste?"

"No lo pensé, solo actúe, estaba enojado, ella no entendía que no quería que me protegiera"

"Y después de eso... ¿Qué hiciste?"

"La dejé sola, y entré al castillo, fue el día en el que tú no estabas, ya que habías acompañado a Hangi"

"Y después... ¿No la volviste a ver en ese día, no?"

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

Armin solo pensaba, que hubiera pasado ese día, si él hubiera estado presente. Tal vez Mikasa no tendría esa actitud y mirada fría.

"Armin, la recuperaré, Mikasa va a volver a ser como siempre, y los tres volveremos a estar juntos" Dijo con decisión y una sonrisa.

El pequeño rubio, le sonrió. 'Espero que lo logres'.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"296-297-298-299-300" Contaba la chica Ackerman, que se encontraba haciendo lagartijas. Ya había hecho abdominales, y practicar boxeo, la verdad estaba muy emocionada por el encuentro que iba a tener con Rivaille, ya que, cualquiera de los dos podría ganar, y aunque ella no lo hiciera, se fortalecería, y mejoraría, y esta vez no por el bien de Eren.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Mocosa, ¿por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? Hace dos horas que estoy tratando de terminar con este papeleo, y debido a tu mirada firme no he podido hacer nadapo Y todos estos 7 días, no he dejado de pensar en ella. Ackerman... ¿Qué me has hecho?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Me siento mal por hacer el capítulo tan corto, pero trataré de crear el otro capítulo más rápido que los otros. Además creo que este no me quedó muy bien -…- ustedes en los Reviews me dicen que creen de este capítulo, y si quieren me reclaman por actualizar después de un mes u.u

Gracias por leer, y creo que actualizo más rápido segundas impresiones, que también es rivamika.

Cariños a todos :3


End file.
